<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boy, we made such a mess, together by NykoKaamos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238686">boy, we made such a mess, together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos'>NykoKaamos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a selfish man, a privileged peddler. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, maybe no comfort again hahahahahahah, title from a sufjan song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《you say, your heart still sings, for me》的续篇。</p><p>在家门口，Louis 对 Harry 说，他取消婚约了。或，他们努力开启一段新关系。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a selfish man, a privileged peddler. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boy, we made such a mess, together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我写烂与写得过度多愁善感了我知道。写这个后续实在太难了，怎么都不对劲。几次想要放弃。但写都写了。多多包涵吧就——</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>a</strong>
</p><p> 一些确定的事物与事件，Harry 所相信的，有：微笑，晴天，海滩，没有人不喜欢面包，口香糖值得信任，善对他人的力量，驾驶汽车的宁静夜间是最温柔的时分，冬季不适合结婚。</p><p>    最后一项，他曾与 Louis 交换过意见。那时他们去参加一位友人的婚礼，喝了一点香槟以后晕乎乎地坐在树下的长椅上，望着远处的白纱，交换彼此关于婚礼的想法。</p><p>    那是夏天。Louis 似乎喜欢反着来，就这么说了句：“我的婚礼要在冬天。”</p><p>   <em>离你的生日太近，我不认为短时间内汇聚太多快乐是个好主意，集中爆发会让人担忧潜伏在背后的不安。</em>Harry 听着，这么想，但没说。</p><p>    他说：“我不想要冬天。我想要在春天，或许，四月？有很多花的时候。”</p><p>    Louis 没有回他。他只是笑笑，踢踢鞋尖前的小草。</p><p>    Harry 想，看，就在婚礼日期这一点上，他们便产生了分歧。Louis 要那种镌进骨头里的冬日的冷冽与深刻，而 Harry 想要日光、青草与鲜花芳香的浪漫。同时，他知道，一个从〇到十的衡量表，他在饱满的十的那头，Louis 在〇的起点，这是他们所拥有的最主要的分歧。当时他所想的，和 Louis 在一起、将他们进行的皮肤接触转化为更长久的、更深层的东西与关系，Harry 知道 Louis 不曾想过。</p><p>     他偷偷看一眼 Louis 的手指，遥想未来会出现在 Louis 手指上的婚戒。那很讽刺，明明他们之间的举动是这么张狂、明目与热烈，而切换到情侣之间最细微平常的行动，比如说，他的这一次偷看，怀有爱意，笼上忧虑，这些却要 Harry 以最谨慎的态度去完成。</p><p>    <em>哦，对，我们不是情侣。</em>Harry 觉得他需要提醒自己。</p><p> </p><p>    <em>冬季不适合结婚。</em>所以，当十一月中旬，Louis 的单身派对半个月后，Louis 的婚礼半个月前，从工作室归来的 Harry 在停车后看到站在他家门边的 Louis 时，他感到毫不意外。</p><p>    他在伦敦西南，绝不会是住北伦敦的 Louis 需要留宿时的最佳人选，自乐队解散以来也未曾与 Louis 碰面过。Harry 知道，Louis 的到来不会无缘无故。今天在工作室里围绕他耳朵打转的鼓点声，“嘭嘭嘭”，现在一下又一下地在 Harry 心中响起。他的牙齿咬着下唇，快速扫一眼 Louis 全身，眼神晃到 Louis 的指节，那里是 Harry 最喜欢——曾经最喜欢——抚摸的部位之一，致使他产生了几乎习惯性抚摸他人指节的糟糕习惯。</p><p>    Harry 注意到了——但他不问，要等 Louis 主动开口。那原本有着凹凸起伏的金属环的一段手指现在光秃，日光没有晒到的色差痕迹。这显示着什么，预示着什么，Harry 完全懂得。他的心跳太强烈，牵动全身，黑色的 Vans 板鞋在水泥地上敲出节拍，一拍打得太响，引得 Louis 低头朝他鞋尖看一眼。“抱歉”，Harry 迅速说，他下意识地有些害怕，觉得 Louis 的出现在把他打回十年前青涩的、最初的、自信还仍未蓬勃生长的原型——要细细观察然后斟酌 Louis 的每个动作与神情，挠着脑袋苦想如何不让对方不耐烦是好。</p><p>    他清嗓两声，提示 Louis，你该说了。</p><p>    Louis 张开嘴唇，吸气，他吐出第一个音节，“我”，拉得很长，最后又回归他的风格，轻快地像满不在乎地迅速念完一句意义重大的话。</p><p>    “我……取消婚约了，Harry。”</p><p> </p><p>    像一颗突然掉在 Harry 面前的樱桃，甜蜜的意外，他想象过，却从没期待过。甜得过分又烫口，冷冻多时的心所无法承载的热量，砸得 Harry 不知所措。他想，他可以冷嘲热讽，“告诉过你，冬天结婚不是个好主意”，但是那终究不是 Harry 会说的话，他是会绕道走而不是直面对抗的人。</p><p>    没有直视 Louis，眼神对着他的肩膀，Harry 看它一下一下缓慢起伏，Louis 在等他的回复。他想了半天，手指在大衣口袋里攥着线头和它拉扯，大牙咬得发酸，语言组织能力裂为大大小小的碎片，任何词都似乎不是承接 Louis、开启新话轮的良好开端。没有一个词拥有描述他混沌思绪的能力与权力。</p><p>    所以，Harry 靠过去，用他的行动示意。抬起手，肘关节顺理成章地贴在 Louis 的肩膀上，弯下膝盖，头颅填进 Louis 的颈窝，过近的距离使他的脸颊挤压出微笑。当然，那一刻他也是想要微笑的。</p><p>    同时，他心烦意乱。不安的袅袅炊烟在心中冉冉升起。随着他们的体温亲密相贴，Harry 想，他想，这次他们也许又将搅得一团乱。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>b</strong>
</p><p>    据 Niall 的二手说法，Louis 在那场单身派对的三天后取消了婚约，戏剧性地闹得鸡飞狗跳，缝制好的女方婚纱开始拆线，预约的场地所有方拒绝退还定金。友人间流传 Louis 在单身派对后的那三天里遇到了新的女孩，而只有 Niall 和另外两只土豆不会猜错真正的原因为何。</p><p>    “……你那晚和 Louis 做了什么，Harry？”电话那边，Niall 问。</p><p>    “没做什么。”</p><p>    只是一个吻而已。<em>只是一个吻而已。</em>而 Harry 知道如此出自主动亲吻者的话起不到任何阐释作用，它减轻不了亲吻的寓意，反而是一种外壳、保护机制，亲吻者心慌地要用这样无所谓态度的句子去维护内里最柔软、最不想也最害怕被他者毁坏的情感。</p><p>那根本不只是一个吻而已。</p><p>    他想知道当年 Louis 亲吻他时是否也是这么想。</p><p>    <em>Louis. </em>来自 Louis 的简讯正好抵达，听筒中消息的提示音在 Niall 滔滔不绝的发言的背景里微微一响。</p><p>    “<em>今晚有空吗？一起出来开车转转吧，</em><em>Harry</em><em>。</em>”</p><p>    然后 Harry 忘记了 Niall 在电话里都说什么。</p><p> </p><p>    他不知道他们到底在做什么。最开始，Louis 跑到家门口告诉他他取消了婚约的那晚，他搂过 Louis 的那晚，Louis 留宿在了 Harry 家。客房早改为了简易的家用工作室，所以房子里可怜地只剩一张床。他们躺在床的两侧，Harry 的手臂贴着床沿，像快要坠下悬崖的人。距离维持得很好，直到凌晨，睡着的 Louis 滚到 Harry 身后，从身后搂过他——以 Harry 曾经熟悉的方式。</p><p>    为什么知道，因为 Harry 无法睡着。曾经 Louis 的陪伴是他睡眠时的安慰剂，令他安稳安全的锚，但现在 Louis 的存在是一颗背后的、地下的定时炸弹，什么时候爆炸，会炸出什么，一片未知。</p><p>    总之，那晚，他们没做什么。第二天醒来，工作时间较为灵活的 Harry 准备早餐，Louis 在用餐后赶回北伦敦的训练基地上班。他们闭口不谈昨夜的事，取消的婚约，意义模糊的搂抱，而是最日常的那一些对话：早上好，你也早上好，今天准备了普通的英式早餐，谢谢，喝原来你喜欢的约克郡吗，当然。Harry 却觉得那比一切阐释都珍贵，这是他年少时想象过的生活，和 Louis，他们的婚礼在四五月，他们的头上要戴可爱的花环，然后他们搬进同一间房子，他给 Louis 做早餐，望着 Louis 上班离去的背影，想着晚餐要准备什么好，最普通的也是最难得的，最普通的面包里可以藏有他最喜欢的朴素的甜味。</p><p>而真实是，他望着 Louis 离去的背影，带上门时衣袖划过门把手，咔哒一声，让 Harry 归入孤独的空间，头脑空白。没有晚餐在等着你们，没有未来在等着你，Harry Styles，你要清楚。</p><p> </p><p>他们有时见面。一开始是 Louis 找他去看电影，去 Nando’s 简单随便地吃一餐，在街道边乱逛，给他最新球赛的球票。几乎给 Harry 培养出了一种新的习惯——其实算是旧习的回归——习惯有 Louis 的陪伴，或，陪伴在 Louis 身边。一天晚上他刚结束一份专辑制作工作，闲得出奇，空气也悠闲漫长得像不急着结束这个夜晚，鬼迷心窍，他打电话给 Louis，问，想去河边散步吗。</p><p>后来 Harry 觉得那是个很糟糕的主意。首先，那是他后来第二次、第三次、第无数次邀请 Louis 出门的开端。其次，那天他们在河边遇到亲吻的情侣，Harry 想起，在他对 Louis 最热情的时期，他们也曾在河边游手好闲，Louis 躺在河堤边、望着天空，坐在他身旁的 Harry 低头、俯身，他吻上去。河水，流水声，水的生腥味，泛在水面的月光，吹动树叶的微风，绝妙的亲吻的情境。</p><p>哪会这么美妙。Louis 却推开了他，说 Haz，你过于喜欢这些浪漫的东西。</p><p>看到那对情侣，Harry 咳了一声，他下意识撇过头，撞上 Louis 的目光，在对方的躲闪中知道 Louis 也想起了那一晚。</p><p> </p><p>现在，他坐在 Louis 的车里，他们一起去兜风，开到远离中心的地带，无意义地望着街景。Louis 一路上什么也没说，Harry 同样，沉默似乎成为了大人的必要武器，舒适的沉默保护着他们自己。</p><p>但 Harry 同样相信，这种舒适的沉默被大大高估。爱情不是在对话中生成的。爱，去爱，去追随，就是在不断破译这种沉默。他尝试去解读去破译了，一次又一次，在他们近期以来、“只是一个吻而已，Louis”后的所有会面中去破译，思索到底这些碰面是否是一次约会，何种性质的约会，Louis 为什么需要他的陪伴，Louis 和这一切，都是为什么。</p><p>他挪了挪臀部，放松紧张的肌肉。真的，他需要个答案，“Lou？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>Harry 伸手把车里的音响声音调小，“这些都算是约会吗？”</p><p>Louis 没有回答，车内再度只剩电台放送的歌曲。“<em>Though I’m dying to fall in love with you, I just wanna make out in my car</em>”——歌词偶然地巧合地与 Harry 的心声呼应，让他相信这是一种必然性。天，他当然，过去，现在，未来，都想和身旁的人坠入爱河，曾经憧憬过足够美好的未来，但如今某种由过去触发的担忧与顾虑使 Harry 只想和 Louis 就这么开着车，在一个与现实外界隔绝的小小空间，再没有别的事。没有亲吻也就没有未来，没有未来也意味着没有未来中那些悲伤的、再度分别的时刻。他只想驶入一个不会结束的悬置的夜晚。</p><p>Louis 打断他的思绪，说：“我不知道，你告诉我。”</p><p>Harry 轻笑一声，转过头，对着驾驶位上的 Louis：“<em>告诉你。</em>如果我过去告诉你，我知道你当时喜欢我，你明明想和我在一起，你会相信吗，会承认吗？”</p><p>“Haz，我不知道要怎么做你才会原谅那时候的我。”</p><p>“不，Lou，我没有在怪罪你，我不需要你做什么去让我原谅，这不是……”他讲得有些激动，在半空中摆出手势，说不下去，突然转过了头，“……这不是问题所在。”</p><p>“我不知道……”</p><p>Harry 打断了他。天，他现在有些太激动了，甚至直起了身子，或许真的需要控制一下，“问题是你从来不愿承认什么，从来不给我一个……明确的答案，任凭我独自去猜测，写下一个答案以后涂了再改……”Harry 吸了吸鼻子，有鼻涕快要流出来，“这很难受，你知道么，Louis？”</p><p>他的话像在午夜高速公路上劈下的一道闪电，紧接的却不是雷鸣，而是他们习以为常的沉默。冲破沉默的一响是 Harry 脑袋向后猛地一靠时座椅发出的声音。</p><p> “Harry，”Louis 在那声之后关掉车内音乐，说，“对，我希望那些、还有我们正在做的，是在约会。”</p><p> </p><p>那时 Harry 想哭。他想像趴在床单上那样，心痛得需要侧过身，但车里没有那么多空间。他能做的是，膝盖往与 Louis 相反方向转，像是想要逃离 Louis，他面对窗外的夜景，眼睛开始变酸变湿。</p><p>他想和 Louis 说，他不要 Louis 的道歉，道歉对于已经留下疤痕的过往伤害而言是完全无用的一阵风，什么都没有留下，他也不会再从道歉中得到宽慰。他想要对方现下的勇敢的坦承与回应，那才是唯一有用的。</p><p>灌进车窗内的风将 Harry 的眼睛吹痛。一颗眼泪逃出眼眶滑了下来，仿佛要不顾一切地表达他的情绪。Harry 准备要撇过头、不让 Louis 看到眼泪时，车却靠在路边停下。</p><p>“嘿，Haz……”Louis 将车子调到停车的档，拉起手刹。</p><p>他的手朝 Harry 的右下颚伸去，快要触碰时又像怕触电一般不再继续前进。</p><p><em>拜托，不要。</em>Harry 想。<em>为我擦掉眼泪也好，搂抱我也好，或者只是碰碰我也好，不要在这里停下，</em><em>Lou</em><em>。</em></p><p>他看到 Louis 的手收回，瞬间失望。</p><p>Louis 解开驾驶位的安全带，然后解开 Harry 的，身子朝 Harry 凑上去，迟疑了一下——让 Harry 恐惧了一下——还好只是短暂的一瞬，然后 Louis 搂紧了 Harry。</p><p>他搂着 Harry，轻拍着 Harry 的背部，说别哭，他一直都在。</p><p>那原本应当是安慰的话语——“我一直都在”。但 Harry 真的好奇，Louis 会一直都在吗，他还会某天带回哪个女孩到他面前然后说这是他的新女友吗，或者，下一秒，Louis 就会说，“天啊 Harry 我只是安慰你而已你想太多了”吗，和那句“只是一个吻而已”完全一样吗。</p><p>这真是，很讨厌。他明明在离开 Louis 之后，将自己从 Louis 的影响中剥离，在几年里蜕变，建立出在旁人眼里绝对不可攻破的自信。然后，回到 Louis 这里，只要 Louis 一句话和一个行动，轻轻一敲，原本无恙的冰面开始产生无数连锁反应的裂痕，碎裂。</p><p>可是，糟糕地，他喜欢 Louis 的头埋进他颈窝的感觉，也仍旧喜欢埋进 Louis 怀抱里的感觉。Harry 往 Louis 的怀抱里钻，现在他们的位置让他的行动不方便，但他仍旧努力尝试与 Louis 靠得更近一点，离他的心脏更近一点。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>c</strong>
</p><p>    “你不习惯了吗？”刚从浴室里出来的 Louis 问。</p><p>    “什么？”</p><p>    “和男人做。你不习惯了吗？感觉有些……”</p><p>    Harry 走下床去要手机的充电器。他哼着歌，刻意让语调变得轻松，“没有你的时候也和别人做过。”</p><p>    拿浴巾擦头发的手停下。Louis 愣了愣，说：“啊，对。”</p><p> </p><p>    所以，他们缓缓推进，最终还是走到了这一步。最初是在 Harry 的车里，还是夜间兜风，午夜时分车子在 Louis 家门口停下，Harry 的目光转向房子的围墙与铁门，那里还残余不久前单身告别派对夜晚的痕迹。他分神得过度，约会的喜悦又再度滑向忧愁，仿佛这是他和 Louis 在一起时情绪的命运，会甜，但必定带酸。</p><p>    过度分神所迎来的回报是 Louis 过度热情地亲吻。他边吻，边说，嘿，Harry，不要再想以前的事好吗。他觉得 Louis 说得轻松，翻过一页、历年来积攒下来的太多页像不费力气似的，但是对 Harry 而言却很难，一个不妙的参照系长期以来放在他的心中：参照标准的那个不远不近、不温不火的 Louis，面前的 Louis 是否太过热情与主动，对习惯于过去的 Harry 而言是否无法习惯。</p><p>   </p><p>    “我以为你一直以来只有女友。”Louis 在床边坐下，“……在我们分开以后。”</p><p>     “我没想到你会关注我的个人生活，Lou。”</p><p>     “在 Google 上做了点关于你的功课。”</p><p>    <em>噢，原来是这样。</em>Harry 还等待着 Louis会说“我过去常向 Niall 问到你的事”。</p><p>     “有一些关系是没有被披露的。”他将插头插进电源孔，站在那儿玩手机，背对 Louis，“太短或太不值得一提，只是一时的乐趣。”</p><p>    <em>就像我们过去一样。</em>说完后 Harry 想。一段不被正式收录、只能在暗处被书写与记住的历史。</p><p>    但话在脑海里酝酿时他没想到这个。Louis 却显然立刻想到了过去，他倒抽一口气，在 Harry 后背，声音平淡地发问：“真的吗，Harry？我们真的要在现在聊这个吗？我以为你不想，如你所说的，再去为我们的过去追责什么。”</p><p>    “……我没有。”Harry 觉得，他真的没有。</p><p>    “但是你总会把话牵到过去，你注意到了么？有时你会突然对我说‘你以前不会这样对我’，像我过去曾对你很糟糕——好吧，确实，我承认我过去把我们的关系搞砸了。但也是你现在说你不再怪罪于谁。”Louis 停顿，想起什么，继续说：“……所以和我在床上时你那么不自然也是因为这个么，Harry？”</p><p>    “我——”</p><p>    Louis 双手一拍大腿，仿佛找寻到真相一样转过头、只扬起一边嘲讽的嘴角，“我想我现在怎么努力也没法让你忘记糟糕的过去、假装过去不曾发生一样重新开始。”</p><p>   </p><p> 因为那些根本没法忘记。<em>当你带着女孩来排练室的时候，当你和她在我面前亲吻的时候，当你数年一声不吭最后发来单身告别派对与婚礼邀请函的时候，那全都很伤人。</em></p><p>    Harry 不想去坦白或争辩，他不想在紧绷的气氛上再浇更多的油，他知道回溯过去、把以往的心碎细节一个个具体详尽地铺开在 Louis 面前，像极了他所避免的——数落 Louis 的过错，归罪于 Louis。</p><p>    但他也没法忘记。</p><p> </p><p>    他放下手机，朝房间门口走去，说要去冰箱要一杯冰水，房间里的小小对峙使得他的喉咙干涩得如七月峡谷里的热风，令 Harry 急躁烦闷。他倒了两杯水，另一杯要给 Louis，如果能有什么东西能有效地平息他们之间别扭的状态就好了，冰水或许可以，至少或许能让他们彼此冷静一下。</p><p>    然而刚才还坐在床边的 Louis 现在站在了走廊，从浴室里带出的皮肤上的水汽此刻被外衣遮得严实。显然要出门的模样。</p><p>    “我要走了，Haz，球队明天有客场的比赛，我要随队，明天一大早就要去基地报道。”</p><p>    “不是说好明早我送你过去了么？”他们在晚餐时就约定好的。</p><p>     “我想你需要更多的休息，我知道你最近工作很累。”Louis 说。这无疑是借口。一个小时前，就在 Harry 的床上时，他还说他很坏，自私，即使要把 Harry 弄得很累，也永远不想离开。</p><p>     “……好。”Harry 说。</p><p>他感到疲惫，不再有心情送 Louis 出门，拿着两个玻璃杯要走回自己的房间，想起另一个应当是给 Louis 时又转回身。</p><p>    Harry 伸长手臂，冰凉的水杯壁碰上 Louis 的外套，“拿了杯水给你，Lou。”</p><p>    Louis 转头，迟疑了几秒，然后说：“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>    他径直走回房间，等到关门声在过度安静的空气中轻轻响起时攥紧了身下的床单。他们又搞砸了，Harry 知道。他不知道挽回的几率是多少。这一次该归咎于他自己吗，被困在过去太多和太久，该归咎于他自己吧，Harry 想。</p><p>    床单上肮脏的气味提示他该换一张。Harry 从床上爬起，动作浮躁地卷起还半湿的床单，抱着它朝洗衣机走去。他路过客厅，看到给 Louis 水杯是空的，至少 Louis 在接受他的好意、给他一个答复，把那杯冰水喝完了。</p><p>    杯子下压着一张字条，边缘崎岖，显然是心急之下从哪儿随便撕下的。是 Louis 的字迹，仍旧没变，Harry 认得。对方在留言里写，下周三球队有客场的杯赛要踢，没法给你过生日，Harry。</p><p>    Harry 后悔没有送 Louis 出门。他想他应该让 Louis 知道，他想要挽留Louis 在他的房间，想要挽留这段刚刚萌芽的关系。或许，如果他跟着 Louis 出门，就不会让对方的心有动起写下这张留言的念头和时间。</p><p> </p><p>     他拿起 Louis 留下的字条，转身走回房间。</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>d</strong>
</p><p>     “嘿。”</p><p>     “嘿，Lou。”</p><p>     “你还没睡吗？”</p><p>     “还没。”</p><p>     “生日快乐。”</p><p>     “谢谢。”</p><p>     电话那头有几秒只剩呼吸声，然后，“为什么你还没睡，Harry？”</p><p>     “就只是，不太想睡。”</p><p>     “快三点了。”</p><p>     “我知道。”</p><p>     “你在……等待我的惊喜吗？突然现身？”</p><p>     “我没有。”不，他在等，也知道等不来，这不是对方的作风。</p><p>     “我今天真的没法回伦敦。”</p><p>     “我知道。你们球队今天踢得不错。”他捏着衣角，说。</p><p>     “你看了？”</p><p>     “对，看了直播。”</p><p>     那边很安静，这边也是。</p><p>     最后，Harry 说，他开始犯困了，果然年纪变大以后无法撑到后半夜，先就这样吧，Louis。</p><p>     “……好。”Louis 回答。</p><p> </p><p>    Harry 快要挂断电话时，听到另一头在大声地喊几次“等等”，他把手机再凑到耳边。</p><p>    “我很抱歉，Harry。”</p><p>    “没什么需要抱歉，我知道你今天要忙工作……”</p><p>    “我是指，一切。包括过去，H。”</p><p>    “Lou，我说过我不去——”</p><p>    “我很抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>    好吧。他真的没有想怪 Louis 什么，但是又必须承认，他等着这一句话。它的意义不在于去证明谁对谁亏欠了什么，而在于表现，现在对方终于懂得了什么。懂得当时 Harry 在痛，在床单上辗转反侧千万次也无法消解的心伤。</p><p> Harry 说：“好。”</p><p>   </p><p>    那边又安静了。Harry 在等，指甲敲着他面前的门框。他真的在等，自私地等 Louis 会从北部赶回伦敦，因为匆忙还没有准备好他喜欢的花，喘着气出现在 Harry 的家门口，说“生日快乐，love”——</p><p>    “拜托说你在等我回去，H。”Louis 突然在那边说。</p><p>    好吧，这个或许比一句“生日快乐”更好一些，证明了 Louis 还在要他等待他，证明了 Louis 还想要他，证明了他们的关系还没有扯断。</p><p>    “好。”Harry 的指甲离开门框，他往房间走，今夜派对剩余的客厅残局可以等到明日再收拾，“我在等你回来，Lou。”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>e</strong>
</p><p>他们的约会频率上升。Harry 乐队的新欧洲巡演从四月开始，他告诉自己在巡演期间他们有机会见面，同时又忍不住总在屏幕上敲出给 Louis 的信息，“今晚想出去吗”，收到的总是 Louis 的“为什么不:)”。</p><p>    一天，他们约定在 V&amp;A 约会，Harry 先一步到达，他低头，盯着鞋尖琢磨 V&amp;A 是否是 Louis 会喜欢的约会场所，Louis 应该会更喜欢播放球赛录播的小酒馆。花果的香味撞上他的一边肩头，长长的棕发滑过他的下颚，陌生女孩的无意之举，很快和 Harry 道了歉，具有诚意地眼对眼。</p><p>Harry 愣住了。他认得，从一些照片上看到过，Louis 的前未婚妻。女孩像是渐渐认也出了他，杵在原地一两秒，却在最后快要确定答案时转头与朋友离开。</p><p>    他心神不宁了整天，即便与 Louis 在馆中漫步、与 Louis 在家中吃饭、最后做爱时，也都危险地走着神。某种近似于夺走他人之所有物的愧疚在 Harry 心中酝酿了一天，升到空中，爆破，最后他忍不住，对 Louis 说：“我今天遇见她了，Lou。”</p><p>    “谁？”</p><p>    “你的……前未婚妻。在 V&amp;A 等你的时候。”</p><p>    “Oh.”他看到 Louis 似乎是惊讶了一瞬，“她有对你说什么吗？”</p><p>    “我不知道她是否认得我。”以及，认得作为公众人物的 Harry，还是作为 Louis 现在身边人的 Harry。</p><p>    “我想她或许能认得。等等，抱歉，我应该先和你商量的。”</p><p>    “什么？”</p><p>    “我们的事，我告诉了一些朋友，抱歉我没有征询你的意见。我想她也听说了。”</p><p> </p><p>    如果曾被 Louis 征询意见，Harry 会不犹豫地同意。<em>公开吧，向友人坦承我们的关系，也是对我所不确定的你是否非常在乎我们关系的一个侧面证明。</em>他只是稍稍烦恼，自己在 Louis 的友人中会收获何样的评价，“夺走他人所爱之人的坏人”。他本不会如此在意他者的评价，而到了他们二人的关系中，一点点不祥预兆都会让 Harry 苦恼。就像是一颗螺丝钉开始松动，Harry 看着它摇晃着发出“吱吱”声，就在心里遥想到未来整台机器的坍塌。</p><p>    他习惯想太多了，他当然知道。Harry 望向 Louis，问：“我想知道你朋友们的……反应，知道我和你，呃，在一起之后。”</p><p>
  <em>    ——</em>
  <em>对吧，我们算是在一起吧？</em>
</p><p>还好，Louis 没有否定他的用词。他说，很多人说他发疯了，在明明要顺利开启一段稳定的三十岁生活以前，却毅然决然地要推翻一切，去追寻一个超脱普通人生活的、过分耀眼的歌手。</p><p>    Harry 曾经问过 Louis，他之前求婚的理由。Louis 对他说，他和许多普通人一样，认为自己似乎走到了该决定与谁平稳共度剩余人生的阶段。寻求一种安稳的生活，这样的想法似乎对 Harry 你这样自由的地球漫游者而言很可悲，但对于普通人来说何尝不是幸福一种。</p><p>    现在，他知道他把 Louis 订婚时已单脚踏入的舒适区域消除干净，把 Louis 从那里狠狠地扯出，推进一段不足够稳定的关系里，看看他们能在悬崖边拥抱多久，是往下摔，还是安全地走回去。</p><p>即将到来的漫长巡演也是对他们的关系的考验——Louis 能受得了这样的分离多久，Harry 自己又忍得了这样的远距离相思到何时。</p><p>    但 Harry 不可能停下。他对音乐与事业的热爱不会停下，他渴望做一个漫游者、踏足任何世界角落的梦想不可能因为谁而终止，这是他的本质。但 Harry 需要一个锚，他有一个锚，告诉他家在何处，永远在何处，那里有永远为他敞开的怀抱，所以，他对所爱之人的爱也不甘愿停下。</p><p>   </p><p>    他们钻进被窝里，Harry 伸手熄灭了灯，Louis 说“晚安”，然后吻了吻他裸露的肩膀。关于与 Louis 现在的关系，Harry 想，他宁愿去尝试，看看他们能在悬崖边多久不坠落——他希望永不坠落——也不要在此处停下，放弃。</p><p>    他想他会努力，尝试去缝补年少时 Louis 留给的创伤，让伤口变得小一些，尝试去拼凑他们心脏的碎片。即使结果不那么美丽，被打碎过的东西永远恢复不了最初的光洁平整，间隙与间隙一旦出现就始终存在。</p><p>    习惯做小勺子的 Harry 背对着 Louis，听到他在身后说“在巡演开始前，我想和你同居，Haz”。Harry 想笑，他们工作的地方离得那么远，不管要在谁的家里同居，可真是糟糕又累人的主意呀。但是算得上什么，他跋涉了多年，终于等到了 Louis 对他情感的回应，其他又算得上什么呢。</p><p>    他还想笑，他们的关系在最初是一团乱麻，然后封冻了多年，最后在几个月内猛地升温，会不会太快，裂变或聚变的速度是否会引起灾难性地爆炸。</p><p>    接着，Louis 在他耳边问：“如果告诉你，我想到我们结婚，会不会太多了，Harry？”</p><p>   <em>太危险了，</em><em>Louis</em><em>。</em>Harry 想。<em>我们还不知道，这一次是否又会将所有搅得一团乱。</em></p><p>    如果 Louis 的提问被抛回到多年前，在香槟味荡漾的长椅上，在他们谈到关于婚礼的想法的时刻，Harry 会睁大眼睛，绿色的瞳孔里闪出星光，毫不犹豫地说，从来都不会太多，他也想到他们结婚，他也想要。而成长的痕迹之一是，变得想太多，追寻一种紧紧贴乎现实逻辑的理性，开始关闭起存放飘渺的妄想的宝盒。</p><p>    但浪漫，那是 Harry 的底质。他浪漫地书写渔岛男孩和一只鱼的故事，浪漫地相信微笑、晴天、海滩可以高效地消除烦恼，浪漫地相信小小的口香糖像阿拉丁的神灯一样、能在任何时刻任何地点变出一个熟悉的安全的港湾，浪漫地相信只要人人善对他人、世界会往更美好的方向挪动一格。关于爱，无论多久，他仍想浪漫地相信，他可以成功弯腰、顺利地躲避那些路途中的荆棘，他相信被玫瑰的利刺划出的血红伤口，终有一天也可以愈合。</p><p>    所以，Harry 想，他还是会相信 Louis，这一次，无数次。他转过身，头用力埋入 Louis 的颈窝，深深嗅一口 Louis 白昼时留下的香水味。然后，他听 Louis 说，念晚安故事的语调，H，我爱你。他听 Louis 继续问，这句话是不是来得太早，或许又是，来得太晚了些。</p><p>    Harry 说，不晚。恰恰合适的时机。出现在任何时刻的任何一句“我爱你”都是正好的，都是他所需要的。他的四肢缠上 Louis 的身体，活像戒指绕上 Louis 的手指。他信任着每句告白，即使那三个词已经在现代以后成为轻飘飘、仿佛不负载任何重量的陈词滥调，但 Harry 仍然相信，在他和 Louis 之间，那是一道具有分量的阳光。</p><p>他说，我也爱你，Lou。他想，他们在一起，也许会又一次搞砸，但或许会前进更多。而一切与一切、所有与所有之中，重要的是，和 Louis <em>在一起</em>。Harry 知道，这一次他会努力，Louis 也会努力。他知道 Louis 一定会努力。他的泪珠滑进 Louis 的锁骨窝。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谢谢你读完了真的很烂是伐（。<br/>Harry 视角总是太难写了。我发誓（如果有）下一篇我会写得很轻松愉快不搞这种多愁善感。<br/>某种原因使我十分沉迷恋爱中的沉默时刻。<br/>Sentimental, too sentimental.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>